


Swipe Right

by Armin42



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Awkward Romance, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Aang/Katara, Minor Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Modern Era, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armin42/pseuds/Armin42
Summary: The thing with Bumble is that if you're both the same sex, either of you can message first. Zuko has never taken the initiative before, but Sokka makes him want to be brave.ORMai and Ty Lee convince Zuko he needs to practice dating and sign him up for Bumble. Zuko proceeds to date some familiar faces until he matches with Sokka.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Foolsong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039771) by [drvcos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drvcos/pseuds/drvcos). 



> I've been really obsessed with the idea of post-college, mid-20s Gaang and cannot stop imaging modern careers for them. My headcanon has Sokka as a MechE who thought the firm life was too rigid for him. So now he's a Physical Education teacher who invents random As-Seen-On-TV products as his side hustle. He keeps trying to sell them on Shark Tank. He's been on it 3 times already. His pitch videos typically involve him bribing Toph to be the fumbling moron. 
> 
> This fic is partially inspired by Foolsong by drvcos, which I've reread like 50,000 times by now. If you haven't read it, please do. It features a modern era college-aged Zukka meeting on Tinder. Also features hockey-boy Sokka and Zuko wearing Sokka's hockey jersey. 
> 
> Anyways, here's my first contribution to the ATLA fandom. 

Dating was rough. Dating when your name was Zuko Nakamura with a giant red scar on your face and social anxiety was even rougher. It's not that Zuko is a socially inept moron, he's perfectly capable of holding conversations and he does have friends. He's just an awkward turtleduck. 

Zuko also hasn't dated since his break up with Jet, his first real relationship. His relationship with Jet had lasted too long, for the both of them. They had met through a club in college, falling hard and fast at the tailend of their freshmen year. They grew up, grew apart, and by the time they broke up, they were living separate lives, barely connected anymore. That was probably why Zuko didn't even realize Jet was a cheating cheater until the very end. 

Maybe he's going through a bit of a dry spell. Sue him. It's not as if people are lining up around the corner from the _Jasmine Dragon_ to ask him out. He's well aware that he's awkward and out of practice. He doesn't even think he remembers what it feels like to go on a date. 

So when Ty Lee suggests online dating, to _give him some low stakes situations to practice his dating game_ , he didn't exactly think it was a bad idea. He's better on text than he is in person, wittier on paper than in real life. But he also knows that dating apps are notorious for being, well, shallow. Most people swipe left or right by just looking at photos and his face isn't _pretty_. 

Ty Lee and Mai had insisted on picking all his photos. _Zuko, you know there are actual studies published in reputable psychological journals that you should always have someone else pick your photos. What you think looks good on your own face is not what other people find attractive._

Let's just forget the fact that both Ty Lee and Mai are lesbians and the closest Mai has ever gotten to touching a dick was when she and Zuko tried to convince themselves they were straight back when they were fourteen. 

They ended up picking four photos, because four was a good number: a photo of him holding his cat, Druk ( _Zuko, pet photos are a sure-in. People love cute pets!_ ); a photo of him, Mai, and Ty Lee on the beach at Ember Island ( _You work hard for those abs, show them off. Plus, it shows you have friends._ ); a picture of him at the tea shop with his green apron; and a candid photo of him meditating before a competition, dao swords on his lap ( _You look so badass.)._

**Zuko, 28**

**Republic City**

**Height:** 5'11" 

**Interested in:** Men 

**Looking for:** A relationship

**My Work:** PhD candidate at The University of Republic City; Part-time tea server 

**Education:** BA/MA from The University of Republic City 

**We'll get along if...** You think coffee is the superior beverage. I know I work in a tea shop, but tea is just hot leaf juice? 

The first few matches were complete duds. He got more dick pics than he had ever wanted or needed to see. Not to mention all the terrible, terrible pick-up lines ( _I'm so jealous of your heart because it's pumping inside of you and I'm not...)._ There were also so many guys with god awful photos. Why would anyone ever think posting a photo of themselves with their ex, smiley emoji pasted on top of their face, was a good idea? 

But Zuko had also met some really nice guys too. 

_Haru_. Haru had been cute, sweet, and easy to talk to. They had spent two weeks messaging each other before meeting up at Zuko's favorite coffee shop (Don't tell Uncle.). Haru worked in construction, doing stone-work mostly, making use of his earthbending. There was something uniquely attractive about a man who worked with his hands. But Haru's profile pictures were definitely on the older side because when he showed up to the date, Zuko was immediately turned off. _That goddamn mustache, who even let him out of the house with that monstrosity on his face_. They had parted ways amicably and Zuko still ran into him sometimes while getting coffee. 

_Bolin_. Bolin was Zuko's first hook-up on the app. Bolin, with his easy smiles and boisterous laughter, was easy to fall for. He texted with the same enthusiasm he had in real life, their messages filled with ":D" emojis. Zuko has always had a weakness for broad shoulders and muscular arms. But Bolin was also just passing through Republic City, on his way to a job opportunity in Ba Sing Se. So Zuko spent a glorious night in Bolin's bed and they never saw each other again. 

_Teo_. When Zuko had matched with Teo, he was impressed by his tenacity. Teo's entire village had been decimated by a flood when he was a child, killing his mother and leaving him paralzyed from the waist down. But he had fought through it all and now worked at a non-profit, helping victims of natural disasters. They had gone on two dates before calling it quits, the spark was just not there. 

_Mako_. Mako had been his longest dalliance from Bumble. It was kind of nice dating another firebender, who understands the instinctual desire to rise with the sun. Sometimes they would sit together in Zuko's kitchen, sunbathing like cats, until Mako had to leave for his shift at the precinct. Mako was also incredibly good in bed. It unfortunately had to end when Zuko visited Mako's apartment for the first time and realized that he was _Bolin's goddamn brother_. How do you even explain to the guy you were casually seeing that you also fucked his brother? 

So yeah, Zuko hadn't found _the guy_ yet, but he did have to admit that it was making him less awkward and less hesitant when he met up with dates. Sometimes he even got some really good sex out of it. And honestly, it was a huge ego boost to have such cute, hot, and smart men making the first move and messaging him. 

He doesn't spend a lot of time on the app, but he does check them daily whenever he's not seeing someone. His 15-minute break while working in the tea shop is the perfect amount of time to quickly swipe through his matches. 

Dud. Dud. Dud. Dud. _Hold up_. 

Zuko pauses his swiping when he sees tan skin and blue eyes. Is that a _fish_? 

**Sokka, 27**

**Capital City**

**Height:** 6'3" 

**Interested in:** Men and Women 

**Looking for:** A relationship

**My Work:** Phys Ed. teacher / pee wee football coach; Part-time entrepreneur 

**Education:** BS from The University of Republic City

**My zombie apocalypse plan is ..**. Ooooh boy, there's a character limit to this. I have ALL the plans. Want to meet up and talk about it? 

Sokka is hot. There's no other way to describe it. Zuko looks through all six photos and then looks through them again. Sokka is so hot that Zuko can even overlook that his first photo is him holding onto a goddamn fish. Because that smile? That smile is the biggest and most beautiful thing Zuko's ever seen. Sokka's also built like a shit brickhouse, and honestly, Zuko's slept with Bolin. He _knows_ he's got a type, okay? 

_I am so fucked_. 

The thing with Bumble is that if you're both the same sex, either of you can message first. Zuko has never taken the initiative before, but Sokka makes him want to be brave. He clicks open the messaging option and starts typing. 

_I think a proper zombie apocalypse plan really depends on what kind of zombies we're talking about. The Walking Dead zombies or World War Z zombies?_

Zuko hits send, pauses, and then decides to go all in. 

_And let's not forget Last of Us zombies. How does one plan against fungus zombies?_

Zuko hits send again. His uncle calls him from the front of the cafe, telling him his break is over. He closes the app and shoves his phone into his front pocket. Well, nothing left to do but wait. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deepest of apologies for how long it took for this to come out. I had most of it written for a while, but I got so woefully distracted by election shenanigans this week. Now that I feel like I can finally breathe for the first time in four years, here's chapter two! 
> 
> Warning, there's a lot of text messaging dialogue here. But I hope you'll bear with me, as the next one will definitely feature more person-to-person dialogue. 
> 
> Messaging key:  
> Zuko - italics  
> Sokka - bold

* * *

The midday rush hits the tea shop almost immediately after his break and Zuko does not have another spare moment to himself. By the time he finishes closing the tea shop and returns to his little studio, it's almost 9pm. He hasn't had the chance to look at his phone since he messaged Sokka. To be honest, he's almost afraid to check, in case Sokka thinks he's an absolute idiot. 

After taking a hot shower, he settles into his queen-sized bed, a luxury he allowed himself when he first moved into the apartment. He pulls his turtleduck plushie to his chest and opens the app. Sokka had responded. 

**Now this is a conversation i can sink my teeth into. Soooo in TWD, we have the very traditional zombies cause they're slow and dumb as shit. But their strength lies in numbers. The OG book version of WWZ had slow ones too, but the movie changed them to ninja zombies. Obviously, i have considered this possibility and i have a plan for slow and fast zombies. Can't say i considered fungus zombies tho**

**Btw have you played 2 yet? I keep trying to convince my best friend to go halfsies with me on it**

Well, that was most definitely not a dick pic. 

_I actually haven't played Last of Us. My ex did, so I know about it._

_Let's hear these plans, plan guy._

Shit, maybe he shouldn't have mentioned Jet. Isn't it impolite to mention your ex's? Zuko sighs, cursing his horrendous social skills, and swipes to close the app. After five minutes of scrolling through Instagram, he gets a notification from Bumble. 

**There is no way i can type it all into this messaging box. We can meet up and talk about it if you want. We can play last of us together ;)**

Zuko scoffs. Well, that was fast. 

_That's awfully forward of you._

**Let me try this again**

**Are you an archaeologist? Because I've got a large bone for you to examine  
**

**EGGPLANT EMOJIS**

Zuko laughs out loud before he can stop himself. 

_Now that's more like it._

**Is it even a dating app convo w/out some awful dirty pick up lines?**

_Are you going to send me a dick pic next?_

Zuko bites his lip, suddenly feeling super anxious about Sokka's response. Oh, he'd love to see what Sokka's packing. If he's even remotely proportionate, then Zuko's in for a treat. But he also hopes that Sokka isn't one of those guys. 

**Psh. Who do you think i am??**

_I don't know. What's a hot guy like yourself doing on a dating app?_

**I'm single as a pringle and ready to mingle**

**But like what's someone as pretty as you doing on a dating app?**

**Are you secretly like an axe murderer? I take back my invite to play last of us**

Oh...oh! Sokka thinks he's pretty. Zuko can feel the flush creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks. It's definitely not the first time a boy's called him pretty before. But damn, when Sokka says it, Zuko really wants to believe it. 

_I'm not pretty._

_Also not an axe murder. Do I look like I own an axe?_

**You are so pretty. Like so pretty i can't stop looking at your pics**

**But you own swords tho? Damn that's so sexy**

That definitely makes the warmth on his face seep into the rest of his body, curling low in his belly. If Sokka only knew how sexy Zuko thought _he_ was. 

_Stop it._

**Your name must be Earl-Grey**

**Because you're a Hot-Tea**

**;)**

_Tea puns will not get you anywhere._

**What about coffee puns?**

**I can feel something brewing between the two of us ;)  
**

Zuko snorts. "What a huge goof," he says outloud. 

His eyes catch the clock on his bedside table and shit, it's already almost midnight. He's got an early class tomorrow before a shift at the tea shop. 

_I have an early morning tomorrow. I should probably go to bed._

_But uh_

_Maybe I can get your number?_

Zuko's not sure what makes him ask Sokka for his number. Maybe it's how easy it is to talk to him, the banter they've been sending to each other feels so effortless. 

**Make sure you text me before you go to bed**

**So i have your number too**

**Goodnight, beautiful :D**

Zuko is, completely, utterly, fucked. 

But he makes sure he texts Sokka before he falls asleep. 

* * *

**Good morning, beautiful :D**

**I hope you have a fantastic day ahead**

Zuko has never had someone text him good morning before - it was definitely not something Jet did during their five year relationship. The more Zuko learns about Sokka, the more he wonders why this beautiful, smart, and funny man is still single as a pringle. 

_Good morning._

_You're up early._

He goes about his usual morning routine - a quick shower, followed by meditation in front of his window, basking in the sunlight. Just as he's about to sit down for a quick breakfast, his phone pings. 

**You're also up early!**

_Firebender. We rise with the sun._

**Hold up, you didn't mention this in your profile!**

**Is that why you're so hot? ;)**

Zuko scoffs as he reads the last message. He is definitely not acknowledging that terrible pun. 

_Why are you up so early?_

_Yours didn't say anything either._

**I like working out in the morning. It clears my mind**

**I'm not a bender. Just ordinary lil ole me :)**

**Never dated a firebender before tho**

_I have._

_Dated a firebender, I mean._

**Ever dated a nonbender?**

**Cause you know, we're pretty cool too**

_In fact, I have. You guys are okay, I guess._

**Rude**

**We are amazing**

**Brb work. Don't wanna leave you hanging or something**

At the mention of work, Zuko's reminded that his first class of the day begins in thirty minutes. He's TA-ing two classes this semester, back to back in the morning so he can take afternoon shifts at the tea shop. Normally he's already at the university at this time, but texting Sokka had been way too distracting. He is most definitely screwed. 

* * *

They don't resume texting until later that evening, when Zuko is home from the tea shop. He's settling into bed with his laptop, CrunchyRoll pulled up. 

_How was your day?_

**Long! But glad to be home and texting you!**

_Flirt._

**Only cause you're so cute ;)**

**Whatcha up to?**

_I'm in bed, just relaxing._

**In bed, eh? ;) ;)**

_I was going to watch something before going to sleep._

**Going to watch something, eh eh? ;) :)**

_I don't think there's anything remotely suggestive or erotic about rewatching Shingeki no Kyojin from season 1..._

**DUDE! I love AoT!**

**So excite for the last season**

_That's why I'm rewatching actually, to preemptively break my heart before the last season._

**I feel like nothing ever really prepares one for AoT**

_Whenever a new season is over, I end up crawling the internet for death and destruction anime. It puts me in such a headspace._

**Or you just listen to Sawano on repeat for days and days**

**Or maybe that's just me**

If Zuko wasn't already falling head over heels for Sokka before, he sure was now. Mai and Ty Lee called it his brooding music, but Hiroyuki Sawano was just so good at setting the _mood_ when Zuko wanted to wallow in his feelings. And you bet your ass Zuko dedicated some solid hours to wallowing in his feelings every week. 

_I mean, I spam the shit out of Sawano on a weekly basis._

**Dude. Do you play LoL? He did the theme song for their 2019 star guardian skin line and it was fireeeeeee**

**Hold up, lemme link**

**[Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkihKQ7Exvo), pls listen asap **

Zuko clicks open the link and is immediately in love with the song. When most people first meet Zuko, they assume he spends all his time either getting into fights or reading giant history textbooks. Anime has always been his guilty pleasure, one that he was too afraid to share with Jet. But Sokka - buff, smart, _cool_ , and so, so funny Sokka - is apparently an anime nerd too. This guy was turning out to be quite the onion with all his layers. 

_I don't like this video. Nope. We do not speak of magical girl anime in this house._

**??????**

_I still have flashbacks to the pure evil that is Madoka. There are definitely Madoka vibes._

**So you'd rather watch giant naked titans eating people???**

_I had nightmares for days afterwards!_

**I mean...i once played so much plants v zombies i had nightmares about shooting peapods but that doesn't stop me**

_You weirdo._

**You like this weirdo tho ;)**

He did. Zuko was pretty sure he was enamored with Sokka and they had only been talking for 2 days. 

_Would this weirdo maybe like to meet up this weekend?_

Zuko can feel his heart beating wildly in his chest. He holds his breath as he hits send. He is _never_ this forward. 

Sokka's response comes almost at the same time as his own text. 

**Would you like to do an activity with this weirdo maybe?**

_Yes._

**Hell yeah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time in between updates! I had some personal things that took up a lot of my time. 
> 
> Parts of this chapter are inspired by Begin Again by Taylor Swift. I modeled Zuko/Jet's relationship after my own very long, very drawn out relationship with my ex. This song always makes me think of that tentative happiness when you start out a new relationship with someone who is just genuinely nice. When you're in a relationship with someone for so long, without ever feeling truly cared for, it's always a surprise when someone good comes along. I remember being just baffled by how nice my current partner is when we first met. I hope I'm able to convey some of that in Zuko. 
> 
> I have a head canon where Zuko's definitely a flashy midlaner playing things like Yasuo and Yone and being the most toxic player back in his youth. He's got much better anger management now, but he's still a flashy midlaner. Sokka's obviously a jungler. There's like ... half a first chapter written in this universe. My fellow leaguers out there, let me know if you'd like some video game Zukka! 

* * *

_12:15_. 

_I'm a bit early, should I get a table?_ Zuko thinks to himself as he rounds the corner to the restaurant he and Sokka had agreed to meet at. The cute little diner-style restaurant was within walking distance from his apartment, so he had decided to leave extra early. He's usually a stickler for punctuality, but he wanted to make sure he was _extra, extra_ early today. 

He stops a few feet away from the restaurant, because Sokka is already standing in front. Sokka's dressed casually, in dark jeans, a very snug navy henley, and a black leather jacket. Early March is still a bit chilly during the day in Republic City. His hair is pulled back in a bun, showing off his undercut. _Agni, he's dumb hot_. 

Zuko takes a deep breath and walks up to his date. 

"Hi, Zuko here," he says, with a tiny wave. 

Sokka's face breaks into an easy smile the moment he sees Zuko. He can feel blue eyes giving him a onceover, from head to toe. "Hey, I put my name down for a table, should be ready any minute now." 

_Well, that's incredibly sweet. He got here early to wait._

Zuko's dumb mouth opens up and tells Sokka exactly that, before his brain can catch up and stop himself. 

Sokka doesn't seem to mind Zuko's poor impulse control though. His broad shoulders lift up in a small shrug. "I wanted to make sure we didn't have to wait too long for a table," he says with a lopsided smile. 

The hostess pushes open the door and looks pointedly at Sokka, "Your table's ready". She waves at them, holding the door ajar. 

Sokka's right hand moves up to hold the door. His left lands on Zuko's arm, giving him a small nudge,"After you". 

They follow the hostess to a table for two in the back patio. Sokka dashes a bit to pull out one of the chairs for Zuko, helping him in. She leaves them with menus and tells them their server will be over shortly. 

Once she's gone, Zuko frowns a bit, "You don't have to do that, you know. I'm not a girl". 

Sokka lets out a snort, "Dude, trust me. My ex-girlfriends have taught me to respect all people. I do it because you deserve to be treated well. Can't a guy be nice?" 

Zuko can feel heat raging through his cheeks and ducks his head to look at the menu in front of him. _God, me and my stupid mouth. Great way to start this date._

His discomfort must show, because Sokka reaches over and taps his fingers. His hand is large and warm, his fingers calloused. "Your hair looks a lot longer than your profile pictures," He says, effectively changing the subject. 

Zuko tucks a loose lock of dark, black hair behind his good ear and touches the fishtail braid Ty Lee had done for him earlier this morning. "I've been growing it out. It's finally long enough to tie up nowadays", He offers. 

Sokka's fingers inch up, as if wanting to touch the braid himself, "I think it looks great on you". 

Zuko's speechless again, not sure how to respond to such a blatant compliment. His eyes fall down to the menu, fiddling with it again. _Eight months of online dating and I'm still an awkward idiot who can't speak to a guy that I'm really into._

Sokka, thankfully, comes to his rescue, again, "Hey, where's that funny guy that I've been texting? You don't have to be so shy. It's just me". 

"I'm sorry, You're onto me. I made him up, you're being catfished," Zuko deadpans. 

And Sokka, Sokka throws his head back in laughter, laughing like a little kid. His eyes crinkle at the ends. He tries to stifle his laughter, only to break out in little giggles. 

_He thinks I'm funny. Jet had never laughed at any of my jokes._ The idea warms his heart. His stomach feels a bit weird. 

But that seems to break the ice, because their conversation slips into easy banter after that. They order, they talk. The food arrives, they talk. Zuko learns that Sokka lives with his younger sister, Katara, and her boyfriend, Aang, who is also coincidentally, Sokka's best friend. Sokka learns that Zuko has a secret obsession with murder mystery novels. They both agree that _Rogue One_ is their favorite movie out of the new Star Wars films. 

"I'm going to send you _so many_ memes later when I get home," Sokka promises. "There's this one with Botans, you're going to die." 

Before long, they're finished with their meals and Zuko fights Sokka for the bill. "I made the first move, so I pay", He argues. 

"I'm pretty sure we both made the first move here, but sure," Sokka laughs, and concedes, "But I pay next time." 

_Next time._

When they get up to leave, Sokka pulls his chair out again, helping him out of his seat. He opens the door and holds it for Zuko to pass through. They're standing outside the restaurant, neither of them making the move to leave. 

"Hey, listen. I'm not ready for this to be over. Do you, maybe, want to grab some boba or something?" Sokka asks, looking a bit nervous, for the first time during the entire date. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'd love some boba," Zuko responds. He feels a bit breathless. When was the last time Zuko had dated someone so _nice_? So honest? 

They start the walk to the boba cafe a few blocks over, shoulder to shoulder. Sokka's hands are shoved into his jacket pockets. Zuko never makes the first move, but Sokka makes him want to be brave. _You can do this_. 

Zuko worms his hand into Sokka's right jacket pocket, long fingers sliding into soft leather and in between Sokka's much larger hand. If Sokka is surprised, he doesn't show it. He gives Zuko's hand a gentle squeeze, acknowledging its presence. _This is nice_. 

Sokka, the natural extrovert, keeps the conversation flowing. He tells Zuko about his family in the South Pole. _Katara and I don't go back as often as we like to, but we always go back for the Winter Solstice. Gran Gran always complains about how I eat her out of house and home whenever I'm back. The sun never really sets in December and it's kind of amazing. I think you'd like it, being a firebender and all._

Zuko, in turn, tells Sokka about his family, but not all of it. He thinks, maybe if this goes any further, he'll tell Sokka one day. _I moved to Republic City with my Uncle when I was 16 after my dad kicked me out. We've been here ever since. Uncle's the reason I am who I am today. Mai and Ty Lee are my family too. They're the girls in my profile pictures. We kept in touch after I left Caldera City and they both decided to go to URC with me._

They learn that they had drastically different college experiences, despite going to the same university. They discover that they exist within two degrees of separation, but never ran into each other during their time at URC. 

Zuko pretends he has no idea what League of Legends is, just because Sokka gets so offended when he says he does not know what a pajama guardian skin is. Sokka raves and rants about it, hands waving in the air emphatically. 

He absolutely does not shock Sokka into silence, blue eyes wide and mouth hanging open when he says, "You must be a jungler". 

"I bet you're a fucking midlaner. I bet you play _Yasuo,_ " Sokka spits the name out as if it offends him. But his easy smile is back on his face, so Zuko knows he's only joking. 

They spend the next six hours together, moving from one activity to the next. Neither of them bring up the fact that their date has run extremely long. The night ends with Sokka walking Zuko home after they grab dinner - extra spicy katsu curry for Zuko and gyudon for Sokka, with extra meat. 

"I had a really, really good time today," Sokka says, turning to face Zuko, holding onto both of Zuko's hands. 

"Me too. Thank you for spending the entire day with me," Zuko responds, giving Sokka's hands a firm squeeze. 

Sokka pulls one of his hands free and brings it up to cup Zuko's right cheek, the unscarred one. "Can I kiss you goodnight?", He asks. 

"Yeah, yeah," Zuko answers with a nod. He feels breathless again. His brain chooses this moment to literally forget everything and all he can focus on is Sokka's beautiful face coming closer and closer. 

Sokka places the lightest of kisses on Zuko's lips. It lasts for only a few seconds, but it leaves Zuko wanting more. He chases Sokka's lips, pressing forward and licking playfully at Sokka's bottom lip. Nips at the tongue that meets his when Sokka's lips part. 

After a few moments, he pulls himself back. He wants to keep going, but he also knows that Sokka isn't like Bolin or even Mako. Sokka is special and he wants this to be special. 

"Can we take this slow? I don't want to rush this," He asks. 

Sokka nods, an easy smile back on his face. He sounds a bit breathless too when he answers, "Whatever you need, babe". 

Zuko applauds himself for only choking a little when Sokka says _babe_. 

Sokka leans in for one more quick brush of lips before pulling his hands away with a mournful pout. Zuko makes Sokka promise to text him when he gets home and waves as the other man starts walking towards the subway station around the corner. 

By the time Zuko's back inside his apartment and tucked into a pair of soft pajamas and cuddled up with his turtleduck, he realizes they never did talk about zombie apocalypse plans. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sincerest of apologies for how long this chapter took. I'd like to blame the holidays, where instead of writing and posting, I played A LOT of Among Us and Fall Guys and vegetated at home. Please enjoy! 
> 
> In a lot of Zukka fics, Zuko is the one with trauma. I love reading about Sokka riding in like a well-adjusted goofball to bring joy and happiness into Zuko's world, because boy does he deserve it. But my Sokka is a little bit broken and rough around the edges too. And they both deserve happiness and unselfish love.

* * *

They spend more time together after their first date. 

Weeknights usually consist of casual dinner dates, quick meet-ups for milky tonkatsu ramen or picking up a platter of street meat at the halal carts near Zuko's apartment. 

Occasionally, they take their time and spend a little more money, sharing their favorite foods. Sokka absolutely loves meat and Zuko takes great joy in introducing him to yakiniku and the wonders of grilled wagyu. He still remembers Sokka's face when the waiters brought plates and plates of raw meat and Zuko cooks for the both of them on their table grill. 

Sokka, in exchange, _actually cooks_ for Zuko. 

"It's so hard to get really good South Pole food - even in Republic City! Katara and I learned that we had to cook it ourselves if we wanted it," Sokka says, as he expertly _takes apart_ a giant king crab. 

"That looks like a giant sea monster, Sokka," Zuko offers from his spot on the other side of the kitchen island that Sokka is working on top of. 

"Trust me, king crab from the South Pole is literally the best," Sokka says with a winning smile. "Also like, this cost me an arm and a leg so you have to eat it". 

An hour later, Sokka pulls the baking dish from the oven and presents it to Zuko with a flourish. The dish contains a rich and delicious crab dip that's melty, gooey, and decadent. He shows Zuko how to spread a hefty amount on the toasted bread before shoving the entire bite into his mouth. 

The moan that escapes from Zuko's mouth is probably just shy of pornographic, judging from the slack-jawed look Sokka is giving him. "What did you put in this?! It's so good". 

It's literally so good that he can't even be embarrassed by his lack of propriety. 

Sokka, uncharacteristically speechless, blinks a few times and shakes his head before responding, "It's the South Pole king crab! It's naturally sweet, so really, all you need to do is make a sauce from flour, cream, good white wine, onions, garlic, and breadcrumbs. Top it off with a healthy amount of cheese and viola! The best crab dip you're ever going to eat!" 

The weekends, where neither of them have work, are for longer activities and adventures. Sokka takes him fishing, something the other man genuinely enjoys doing, and not just for the sake of showing off on his dating profile. Sokka is also awesome at cooking the fish they (he) catches. Zuko, in turn, maybe a bit self-indulgently, shows Sokka his proficiency at wielding his dual dao. He no longer trains with his sifu, but Master Piandao lets him practice at his studio in off-hours. 

They also spend a lot of time indoors, just enjoying each other's company. Sometimes they re-watch Avatar the Last Airbender in Zuko's queen-sized bed, curled up flush against each other, even though there's more than enough room. 

Sometimes they just sit next to each other on the couch, holding hands, sharing secrets. If he was being honest, those were Zuko's favorite dates. He loves it when it's just the two of them, doing anything or nothing at all. 

It takes Zuko exactly ten dates, two months, to swallow his fear and tell Sokka about his scar. It's spontaneous. They're sitting on the couch watching Diners, Drive-in's, and Dives on the Food Network, Guy Fieri eating his way through Gaoling. 

"Can I tell you something?", Zuko asks, hesitant. 

Sokka grabs the remote to mute Guy's enthusiastic review of a restaurant's fusion pastrami dumplings, "Babe, you can tell me anything". 

Zuko takes a minute, two, before responding, voice almost a whisper, "My father was always very, very strict. We were very well off. For as long as I could remember, I just wanted to make him proud of me. But no matter what I did, he never was. He never beat us or anything, he wasn't abusive. Like when I talked back or failed a test, he'd just slap my mouth or use a clothes hanger once or twice. But I mean, that's just normal parent stuff, you know?" 

Sokka didn't have the heart to tell him that no, that wasn't normal parent stuff. Maybe it was normal in the Fire Nation, but it sure as hell wasn't normal in the South Pole. Gran Gran and Hakoda (and Bato later on) had never laid a hand on either Sokka and Katara. And Sokka knew he sure as hell would have deserved it a few times in his teenage years. 

"When I was 15, I started hanging out with this boy at school. His mom was a diplomat from the North Pole and his other mom was from Caldera. She made the best taiyaki. I think I must've mentioned Lee to Father at some point, because he got so mad. He started shouting about how Lee's family was an abomination and I wasn't allowed to be friends with him anymore because it might leech off him. I don't think I even liked Lee in that way, but he was literally the first friend I'd ever made by myself. I told him no. We argued. The next thing I know, he's hurling the water kettle at my face. The kettle missed, but the boiling water didn't," Zuko stops there, his voice wobbling a little. 

He takes a deep breath, steeling himself before continuing, "I don't really remember what happened after that. I woke up at the hospital with Uncle at my bedside. He still won't tell me how he got Father to agree, but as soon as I was well enough, we moved to Republic City. We've been here ever since. He opened up the tea shop a few months after we moved here. It was just the two of us for a while, until the shop starting making more money and we hired Jin and Onji and Jee". 

Sokka's heart _hurts_ , actually _breaks_ when Zuko's done. He wants to bundle the other man up, swaddle him in that stupid metapod onesie he saw on Twitter once, and never let anything harm him ever again. But he also knows that if he makes a big deal out of it, Zuko would die of embarrassment. So he starts telling Zuko about his own past instead. 

"Mom died when I was 11 and Katara was 9. Drunk driver. Dad really couldn't cope at all, so he reenlisted for active duty with the Navy. He left us with Gran Gran. I tried to be the man of the house, which obviously made Katara super angry. I literally tried to be the best at everything. At URC, I kept pushing and pushing to be the best brother, the best grandson, the best engineer. I mean, I was so good I had several job offers before I even graduated. I picked the best one, moved all the way to the North Pole, and for a while it was fine. But then one day, I just couldn't get out of bed. I couldn't go to work. I didn't want to go to work," Sokka offers. It's difficult talking about his breakdown. To this day, even after years of therapy, it's still difficult to talk about. 

"They put me on medical leave for a month, but after that month I still couldn't do it. I just stayed in bed, living off my savings, and playing video games. Dad, who was retired for real this time, had to come up and take me back home. He and Bato forced me to get my shit together, which basically means forced me into therapy. I'm much better now, I mean, obviously. I came back to the city to be with Katara and I really love what I do - even if it means I'm not making 6 figures anymore," He finishes with a shrug and a lopsided smile. "Sorry if I'm not the rich sugar daddy you were looking for". 

Zuko's face looks both devastated and angry at the same time, which was not the reaction Sokka was going for at all. He offers a reassuring smile, which is met with Zuko's watery attempt to smile back, eyes shiny with unshed tears. 

"Hey man, you didn't even cry when you told me about your scar. You're not allowed to cry about little ole me having a mental break down at the ripe old age of 22," Sokka says jokingly, a little flustered at the sight of Zuko's tears. 

"But you were so little. I'm just imagining little tiny Sokka with his skinny arms trying to be all big and grown up!" Zuko's face just crumbles, tears sliding down his cheeks. 

"Oh no, no no, Zuko, baby, please, don't cry!" Sokka is _distraught_. He pulls Zuko, who is now sobbing, into his chest and just holds the other man there. "I was trying to make you feel better by telling you my sob story, cause you know, we're all well-worn but well-loved tea cups, with little chips on the rims and mismatched saucers. It's okay, it was a long time ago. Look at me now! I'm all big and grown up. Check out these arms, baby!" 

That just makes Zuko cry harder. 

"But you were so little!" Zuko wails. His hand comes up to smack against Sokka's face, "Don't look at me! I'm an ugly crier! Mai told me so!" 

So Sokka just holds him, hands alternating between carting through Zuko's long hair and rubbing his back as he hiccups from the sobbing. Holds him until the tears are dried and they stay curled up, silently watching Guy devour a some ahi poke from Ember Island. 

* * *

The way that big hands and strong arms can be so powerful and gentle at the same time makes Zuko _want_ in ways he had never felt with anyone else. Zuko's not a short guy by any means - he stands tall at 5'11" after all. But Sokka somehow manages to make him feel so _small_. Sokka holds him like he's something precious. It makes Zuko wish he wasn't all sharp edges; makes him wish he was capable of being soft for this gentle giant with beautiful blue eyes. 

It also makes Zuko wish he knew if this was as serious for Sokka as it was for him. He knew it was a bit premature, uninstalling Bumble the night of their first date. But he was absolutely _gone_ for Sokka after spending an entire day with him. He was pretty sure he was _in love_ with Sokka the moment the other man revealed his pain and insecurities in an attempt to make Zuko feel better about his own. 

Being with Sokka was extremely effortless, which is why the conversation about exclusivity had never really come up. Three months in and Zuko has no idea if Sokka was still using the app or seeing other people. And you can bet actual money that he was absolutely too chicken shit to _ask_ Sokka. 

Mai, as per usual, had told him he was quite literally, the dumbest person on earth. _You told him about your scar, which you've never actually told anyone you've dated - not even Jet. And in a sad attempt to make you feel better, he told you about his shit. You don't actually do that with randos from dating apps, Zuko._

Ty Lee had nodded enthusiastically, that traitor. _This is why we're lesbians. Men have the absolute worst communication skills. You could literally just ask him, Zuko._

It all comes to a head one Saturday afternoon when he and Sokka are out enjoying the nice early-summer weather. Sokka had gotten them tickets to an outdoor bending tournament in Sokka's neighborhood. The tournament happens every other weekend, moving indoors in the winter, and all proceeds go towards local charities. Zuko likes them because the matches are always friendly and it's cool to watch the different bending techniques. Sokka likes them because the matches are more authentic than Earth Rumble, which everyone knows is staged. 

They're standing by the fire flakes stand, debating about the line, when Zuko hears his name being called from a distance. He looks over to the direction of the voice and curses his bad luck. 

_Oh no. Oh no. Mako._

Mako, looking suave and handsome as ever, is jogging towards them in a tight, black sleeveless jumpsuit. He's got a red armband, indicating he's a competing firebender. 

Mako, looking suave and handsome as ever, touches Zuko's elbow softly and leans in for a kiss on the cheek. Zuko, as awkward as ever, freezes on the spot and accepts the greeting with the grace of a newly born turtleduck. 

"Hey, it's been awhile! How have you been?" Mako asks as he pulls away. 

"Oh, it's good. I mean, I'm good," Zuko stammers, "How about you?" 

Mako flashes him a bright smile, "I've been good. Man, if I had known you were into these I would've taken you to one". 

Zuko lets out a small chuckle, "Oh, I just started going to these. I didn't know you competed?" 

"I usually don't, but today's proceeds are going to the orphanage Bolin and I grew up in. I thought I'd show my support," Mako says with a wistful smile and a small shrug. 

"That's so sweet of you to compete for them," Zuko responds with his own small smile. He knows the orphanage was a very important part of Mako and Bolin's lives. 

Sokka, who had been silent the entire time, decides to make his presence known by sliding his arm around Zuko's waist and pulling him flush against his side. "Why don't you introduce me to your friend, babe?" 

Mako, who seems to see Sokka for the first time, offers his hand for Sokka to shake, "Oh hey, I'm Mako." 

Sokka takes Mako's hand and grips it in a firm handshake, "I'm Sokka, Zuko's boyfriend". 

_BOYFRIEND?_

Mako, bless him, doesn't even blink at the not-so-subtle message Sokka is sending him, "You've got yourself an awesome guy there, Sokka. Make sure you treat him well or I'm going to give you a run for it". 

Sokka's arm around Zuko's waist tightens just a little bit as he responds, "Don't you worry, I'm well aware". 

"Cool, cool. Well, I just wanted to say hi. I'm due back at the competitor tent," Mako says, waving at them before jogging back towards the direction he had come from. "See you guys around!" 

Zuko recovers enough from his brain malfunction to yell some well wishes to Mako's retreating figure. 

He shimmies out of Sokka's hold to face the other man, arms crossing over his chest. "Why did you tell Mako you were my boyfriend?" He demands, "What was that little macho guy act there??" 

Sokka has the audacity to look sheepish, hand coming up to rub nervously at the back of his neck. "You said you dated a firebender once and well, he's hot and super cool looking. I might have been, maybe, just a little, a teeny bit, jealous?" 

  
"And you thought telling him you were my boyfriend would be the best way to deal with your little, teeny jealousy?" Zuko asks, putting on his best scowl. 

"But you are?" Sokka ventures, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

"But I'm not?" Zuko asks, his one working eyebrow furrowing back confusion. 

"But I am?" Sokka offers, hand reaching out to link his fingers with Zuko's. 

_Wait, when did that happen?_ He would definitely remember if Sokka was his boyfriend. 

He must've said it out loud, because Sokka is answering, "Babe, I thought we were boyfriends this whole time? I mean, I have a drawer at your place? We spend every weekend together?" 

"But you never asked me to be your boyfriend!" Zuko exclaims, throwing his hands up in frustration, dislodging Sokka's hand from his own. 

"Well, you didn't ask me either! Says the man who gave me shit for quote-treating him like a girl-end quote on our first date," Sokka says with absolutely zero actual bite. 

Zuko splutters, indignant. "I didn't even know if you were still on the app or not!" 

Sokka reaches over to grab hold of Zuko's hand again. He gives it a gentle squeeze, "Babe, I uninstalled the app after our first date. I thought I was pretty obvious about how crazy I am about you". 

"Obviously not obvious enough," Zuko grumbles, "I've been agonizing over this for the past month, Sokka!" 

"Babe, baby, sweetheart," Sokka begins, "I'm pretty sure from our mutual track record, if we weren't serious about this, we'd have fucked on our first date. I'm easy. I'm _so_ easy. You know this. The fact that we haven't fucked fucked yet _has_ to mean something for the both of us, no?" 

Zuko sighs and leans forward to prop his forehead against Sokka's collarbone. He hates how well Sokka can read him already. "I'm dumb, I know. I should've just asked you". 

Sokka's hands move up to cradle Zuko's shoulders, gentle but firm. After three months of constant touching, their bodies almost move instinctually to touch. If Zuko wasn't so oblivious, he would've noticed how _easy_ touching Sokka has always been. 

Sokka's hands slide off Zuko's shoulders to curl around his hands instead, "In your defense, I also assumed. And we all know what happens when you assume things". 

"You make an ass out of you and you?" Zuko says, a playful smile creeping onto his face. 

"Okay, okay, that's enough," Sokka pulls them onto the line for fire flakes, "How about we buy some fire flakes? I'll lie and tell you I can stand the extra spicy, but you see right through me and order the mild ones instead". 

"Sure, anything for my _boyfriend_ ", Zuko responds. He definitely likes the sound of that. 

It doesn't stop him from cheering extra loudly for Mako during his match, just to spite Sokka. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Hope you enjoy the latest installment! It's a shorter one, as the plot for another story flew into my mind and I couldn't resist from writing it!

* * *

"I have mochi!" Sokka exclaims the moment Zuko opens his apartment door. He shoves the paper bag in Zuko's face and wiggles it. "It's from your favorite place, I even got the mango daifuku you like". 

Zuko smiles, grabbing the bag and inspecting the contents, "What did you do?" 

Sokka splutters in indignation, "What's that supposed to mean?!" 

Zuko raises his one eyebrow, "You only get me mango daifuku when you want something". 

He takes his prize into the kitchen and begins unpacking the sweets. He also turns his electric kettle on to heat up some water. Nothing goes better with mochi than a nice, hot cup of jasmine tea. 

"Babe! That's slander! I will not stand here while you besmirch my good name!" Sokka yells dramatically as he closes the door and follows Zuko into the apartment. 

"Sokka, just tell me what you want," Zuko says, nibbling on the aforementioned mango daifuku. 

"Ok, fine. Yes, I have to ask you something," Sokka admits, slumping over the kitchen counter in defeat. He presses his face into the hardwood and mumbles, "Would you..I know...suck...me... please?" 

"If you're asking me to blow you, you really don't need to butter me up with daifuku. I literally just did two nights ago?" Zuko's face scrunches up in mild confusion. 

Sokka heaves out a giant sigh from his position on the kitchen island, "No. I'm not asking you to blow me. Although, if that's on the table, can I collect now?" 

"It'll be on the table once you stop molesting my furniture and tell me why you're trying to bribe me with sugar," Zuko says, ignoring his boyfriend's dramatics. He contemplates eating another daifuku. Perhaps he should wait for the water to finish heating up? 

"Would you come home with me for the winter solstice? I know it might be a bit too soon, cause we've only been dating for about 6 months, but my dads would love to meet you. Gran Gran's too old to travel now and Katara and I always go home for solstice. And it would just really, really suck so much to go home for 2 weeks without you," Sokka blurts out, eyes coming up to meet Zuko's hesitantly. 

"Oh," Zuko breathes. "Oh". 

"We'll be staying with Bato's family the entire time. I've technically got a step-brother and step-sister. After the actual date of the solstice, we'll leave to go explore a bit, see some glaciers and otter penguins. And I'll totally pay for your ticket, since you're coming with me and I know you don't exactly make that much at the tea shop. Please?" Sokka continues. He reaches over to entwine his fingers with Zuko's, tentatively. 

"That's a really, really big step, don't you think? Are you sure you want me to meet your entire family?" Zuko says, giving Sokka's hand a tiny squeeze. 

It's true. Despite the fact that they've dated for over six months, Zuko has never run into Katara. Since Zuko lives alone, they spend the majority of their time at his apartment. Occasionally, they'll spend a few hours at Sokka's apartment, but he's never stayed the night. 

"Sweetheart, I want to show you off to my entire family. Pops has been teasing me every weekend during our weekly FaceTimes. They _both_ think I've made you up and there's no way I've managed to snag someone as smart and beautiful as you. Please, you have to come, let me show you off," Sokka pleads, pulling out his best puppy-dog eyes. 

Zuko bites his lower lip, a nervous habit he's never been quite able to break. "I guess, I don't know, I guess I thought you hadn't told them about us since, well, I haven't met your sister yet. And she's always conveniently not at the apartment when we're there". 

"Ha," Sokka laughs nervously, "I may have told her to make herself scarce whenever we were going to be around. I didn't want her to embarrass me in front of you. She's the kind of asshole sister who would pull out embarrassing middle school photos and show them to you. I'm sorry if I made it look like I didn't want you to meet her. I swear I wasn't trying to hide you away or anything!" 

"I would love to meet your dads, Sokka. I know how important they - and Gran Gran - are to you," Zuko murmurs, "But what if they don't like me? What if they take one look at me and think I'm just _wrong_ for you?" 

"You are the bravest, strongest, smartest person I know, babe. You're like a prickly porcupine on the outside, but on the inside you're the gooiest, softest mochi. And I was going to wait to say this, because it's only been 6 months, but damn it, I love you. I'm in love with you. And you don't have to say it back, but I just need you to know that I love you and I want to take you home with me to meet my family," Sokka says with a large smile. 

"I want to go with you. I want to see where you grew up. I want to see your home". Zuko says, almost a whisper.

Sokka lets out a whoop and wraps his arms around Zuko in a crushing hug, "Yes! Yes! This is going to be so awesome!" 

* * *

Zuko starts to regret his decision to go home with Sokka the moment Bato's brother, Takos, invites him to review the 20 tab Google sheet for the trip. There's a page marking when everyone will arrive and there's 30 rows of names. 

Sokka, who is reviewing the sheet over Zuko's shoulder, remarks, "Ah, looks like we're going to be the last to arrive. I forgot to tell you, but Dad, Pops, and Gran Gran are on the earlier flight with Katara and Aang. They couldn't get us on the same flight cause I asked you so late". 

"Flight to where?" Zuko asks, clicking through all the tabs in a mild panic. 

"I thought I told you? It's Bato's mom's 80th birthday so we're going to his village in the south. We're flying into Capital City, spending the day there, and then flying down. I think Bato's brother has a huge van and is going to pick us up." Sokka replies, hands making a large rectangle shape to indicate the size of the van. 

"Sokka, you just asked me to go home with you. You booked all our tickets. I literally know nothing besides what day we're leaving and when we're coming back!" 

Zuko exclaims, eyes zeroing in on the 5th tab that has their living arrangements. "Wait, this says we're sharing a house with people named Tirloq and Kono?" 

"Oh! Yeah, Tirloq and Kono are Pop's kids. Tirloq's girlfriend, Nirah, will be there too. She's from the Earth Kingdom. They met on a flight like 5 years ago, on the way to the South Pole. And Kono and her boyfriend, Nurrak, both live in Capital City full-time so they'll already be there when we get there," Sokka answers. 

"Sokka! You didn't tell me _all_ these people were going to be there! Who is Sovra? Kia? _Kyiha_?" Zuko cries, hands rubbing his eyes in frustration. 

"So, Takos is Pop's older brother. Sovra is Pop's younger brother and Ikora is their sister. I _think_ Renrak is Ikora's husband. I have no idea who Kia and Kyiha are though, but they might be my step-cousins? To be honest, I haven't met all of Bato's family because I've only ever gone South with Dad and Pops once." Sokka offers, reaching over to remove Zuko's hands from his eyes. "Babe, it'll be fine. They'll be strangers to me too! And I haven't seen my step-siblings in over 4 years." 

"None of this makes me feel any better, Sokka," Zuko moans, "Why would you do this to me! I'm going to be the only Fire Nation person in the entire village!" 

"But Nirah's from the Earth Kingdom! And Aang will be there - he's Air Nation. You won't be the only foreigner. And besides, it's only for a few days. Once the Solstice is over, Dad and Pops are packing us all into this giant Transit and we're road-tripping to see some glaciers and national parks!" 

Zuko sighs, "I guess that will be pretty cool. Do I need to pack winter clothes? Isn't it summer down there right now?" 

"I'd pack for mid-November weather. Even though it's the summer, it's still pretty cold since we're so far down south. Sort of like that time you went to the North Pole in September," Sokka reponds, "Bring some waterproof clothing, it kind of randomly rains". 

Zuko starts categorizing his closet in his mind when it hits him, "Wait, do I have to bring presents?" 

Sokka snorts, "Tui and La, no. At most, I'd say maybe something for Dad, Pops, and Gran Gran. Nothing big, just a small greeting present, maybe?" 

"Oh! I think they wanted to do some kind gift exchange thing where we get assigned one person to buy a gift for," He adds, looking thoughtful. 

"Oh gee, let me buy a gift for someone I have never met. This will surely end very well," Zuko grumbles sarcastically. 

"Babe, it's going to be fine! Dad and Pops are literally the nicest people ever and they're going to love you as much as I do!" Sokka says reassuringly. 

"They're nice because they're your parents!' Zuko shoots back. 

"Ok, fine. But they're always super nice to Aang - and the boyfriend of the year that Kono always brought home for Christmas," Sokka says with a small smirk. "It's a bit of a running joke between us siblings." 

"Have you ever brought anyone home?" Zuko asks. 

"Oh, me? No. I never really had anyone I'd want to bring home..." Sokka trails off, sheepishly rubbing at the back of his neck. "You're kind of the first one." 

Zuko melts a bit, before he realizes the implications of what Sokka had just said. 

"Sokka! You can't just keep shit like that to yourself! Now they're going to be looking at me like a bug under a microscope!" Zuko wails dramatically, flopping over to lay on his side. 

"But they're all so happy that you make me so happy! They just want to meet the person that makes me, in Katara's words, makes me smile like a giant goof when I think about you," Sokka crawls over Zuko's body and drops on top of him, smushing him onto the sofa. 

"Merghfff," Zuko groans, pawing at Sokka's face. "No, stop. You don't get to sweet talk your way out of this. I'm still annoyed that you keep leaving out information." 

"But but but babe, I loveeeeee you," Sokka whines, nosing into Zuko's neck, leaving little kisses along the way. 

Zuko freezes. They haven't used the "L" word with each other before. "Sokka, wait." 

Sokka swallows heavily before responding, "I do, babe. I know we haven't really said it before, but I do. I love you." 

"Sokka," Zuko breathes. "I love you too." 

Zuko wiggles his arms free to place his hands on Sokka's cheeks. He holds them here, eyes searching Sokka's face. Amber eyes meet blue.

"I want you to fuck me. Like, right now". 

Sokka legit chokes on air, "Are you sure, baby?" 

For the past six months, they've done basically everything on the menu besides penetrative sex. Neither of them are blushing virgins and they've both had their fair share of hookups from the dating apps. But Zuko had been adamant about taking this one slow, to really get to know each other before going all the way. Sokka, bless him, had been patient and understanding. Zuko's sure the never ending supply of blowjobs he's been offering Sokka made it infinitely easier to be patient and understanding. 

"Yeah, I'm sure," Zuko breathes. 

He captures Sokka's lips with his, "I'm 100% sure." 

The look Sokka gives Zuko is pure hunger, "I'm going to be so good for you, baby." 

Zuko chuckles into their kiss,"Sokka, you're always good to me." 

"I know. But I'm going to take my time with this. First, I'm going to suck you off and then I'm going to fuck you nice and slow. Like I've been wanting to this entire time," Sokka says, as he pulls Zuko back in for another kiss. 

Sokka's arms slide from Zuko's waist to his thighs, large hands hefting them upwards. Zuko's arms instinctively wrap around Sokka's neck as his legs wind around Sokka's waist. Zuko is by no means a small guy, but Sokka's got the height and brawn common to Southern Water Tribesmen. And it never ceases to drive Zuko absolutely crazy. 

"Shit yeah," Zuko says into the kiss. "All of that, yeah." 


End file.
